Servant of Evil
by emmii-chan
Summary: Fate could rip anybody apart. - (Len's POV) I am trying not to copyright, I am simply just making the song "Servant of Evil" into a story. If there are any problems, just tell me. No shippings. Small angst.
1. Author's Note

**Yes, a new series. -w-**

**Sorry if I didn't post new stories or update new chapters, I admit that I had forgotten about for a while, sorry ahahaha no regrets none don't blame me.**

**So, for this story, I'm writing the Vocaloid song "Servant of Evil" into a chapter book, just for entertainment. And you all know what that means.**

**DISCLAIMER : NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SONG ARE MINE AHAHAHA OF THEY WERE, LEN WOULDN'T DIE**

**SRSLY HE DIES IN ALMOST EVERY SONG HE TOTES DOES**

**anyways**

**I hope you guys like it. ;u; If any of you guys think I'm, like, copyrighting or some shit, then stop reading, please. I can't put up with those kind of comments, sorry. I am not trying to copyright. I just want to make Servant of Evil into a story. ;n;**

**And if you guys do find any evidence that I am, without me knowing, copyrighting, then just tell me and I'll just**

**delete the story. C:**

**Well, bye now, fellow brotatoes.**


	2. Prologue

The sky was a clear blue, and only a few wisps of clouds dotted the sky. The grass was green, and flowers were in full-bloom. Cherry trees everywhere were letting go small, faint pink petals of cherry blossoms. The faint breeze whispered through the trees, leaving the brightly-colored leaves stirring in its wake. The leaves danced and spiraled gracefully in the air - one particular orange-yellow leaf spun beautifully in the wind and landed on a young girl's, about the age of six, head.

The girl giggled, running a hand through her short, yellow hair. She dispatched the leaf as it fell to the ground. The girl's blue eyes shone with happiness as a boy version of the girl walked by and sat down next to her.

The boy had the exact same shade of crystal-blue eyes as the girl's, as well as the color of their hair: bright yellow that looked like a pale gold when the sunlight poured on them. While the girl's hair was shoulder-length, the boy had a small ponytail on the back of his hair.

"Le-_en_! Where _were_ you?" The girl asked in an accusing and slightly dramatic voice, but merry mirth was clear in her voice. She leaned forward and poked the boy, Len, on the shoulder. Len responded with a laugh and poked his sister on the shoulder, giving her a mysterious, glowing smile that almost mocked the sunlight.

"I was making something for you, _Rin_," Len smiled slightly. His sister, Rin, clasped her hands together, blue eyes shining. "What is it?" She asked eagerly.

Len fished out a necklace of flowers. The flowers were fully-bloomed cherry blossoms - the pink petals had white edges and a hint of yellow near the middle. Rin beamed as she saw it, and Len placed it around her neck, leaning back to study Rin and the necklace.

"It's beautiful," Len complimented, and Rin took it off from her neck and held it close to her chest. "I'm going to wear it on special occasions," she promised, smiling at the necklace as if it was the most important treasure in the world. Then she looked up at Len, and she smiled happily.

The boy laughed. "I'm glad you like it," he grinned. He was about to say something when two tall figures walked upon them, a lady and a man.

"Hello, Mother, Father," the twins chorused obediently. The woman smiled slightly, but there was some sort of casual coldness in her white-teethed smile. She had the same eyes as Len and Rin. Her fair-colored, golden hair was wavy and down to her waist. The father also had yellow hair, but it was a shade darker.

"We've come to take you two away," the man said, looking down firmly at the two children, who snuck a confused glance at each other. "You two have, ah, important duties that you have to face..."

"_Alone_," the woman finished briskly, peering down at Rin with hard eyes, as if analyzing her. Rin swallowed and nodded, her hands clasped around the limp, flower necklace tightly. Len looked at their father in the eye, and after a moment nodded as well.

"Well, come along now," the mother said after a moment, bending down and gathering Rin in her arms. She lifted Rin up from the ground, and Rin asked in a defiant but timid voice, "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere far away, where you will do your duties," the woman replied coolly, and the man picked up Len as well. The two parents went to opposite directions and were about to leave when Rin let out an unlady-like wail that sounded like, "Len! Len!"

Len simply blinked at his sister, as he asked his father, "Where are _you_ taking _me_?"

His father shook his head and out they exited through the door, leaving Rin dumbfounded in her mother's arms. Len whispered a farewell to his sister.

There was a flower necklace laying on the ground, the flowers attached to the necklace looking suddenly dull and absolutely fragile. As if somebody had dropped it.


	3. Chapter 1

It was a long time since I last saw her. If I remembered correctly, the last time I saw her was a beautiful, glorious day in spring. The cloudless sky was the same color as her blue eyes, and her innocent laugh was as bright as the sun as I gave her some sort of gift. I wonder if she would look the same. If she was the same height as me. If she was still the same girl I knew she was.

_My sister._

I waited at the front doors of the castle, my hands feeling clammy. Would she remember me, her dear twin brother? I looked behind me, guards staying motionless a few feet behind me, the looks on their faces emotionless and nonchalant. Behind the guards, there were a row of rosebushes. They were fully-bloomed, opening their vibrant, dark red petals at the sun, rejoicing.

Would I rejoice if I saw my sister? I wish I knew the answer as I waited at the front doors of the castle. Suddenly, I backed away from the tall doors, which creaked open, revealing two guards concealing a lean figure behind them.

The guards stepped back and let the figure walk forward, until she was a few steps in front of me. Her eyes widened at the sight of me, and my eyes widened, as well.

_My sister._

Her hair was slightly longer, pulled into an elegant bun on the back of her head with a pin that had a black flower on it. Her blue eyes were as blue as ever, and her cheeks were the same peachy, rosy color as, say, fourteen years ago, when I last saw her? Her dress was sweeping the floor. It was a bright yellow, and the frills on the ends of her dress were black, like her flower pin. The sleeves were long, and ended with black frills, too. There was a small ribbon on the back of her dress, on the small of her back. The ribbon was attached to two more ribbons on each side of her dress. They were black.

By this time, I started counting all the black things there were on her dress. And frills, which were layering the dress.

There was a yellow fan that had black floral patterns on it that was clutched in one of the princess's, hands. The princess, looked at me up and down, and suddenly she broke into a beaming smile. But somehow, that smile looked like my mother's. Cold. Mysterious.

I bowed.

_My sister. Rin._

"Len," she said in a voice full of authority, which almost surprised me. "It's been so long. Why don't you walk with me back inside the castle?" Rin glanced at the guards that were at her side and nodded with confidence, and instantly the two guards nodded at once and marched back into the castle. The guards, my guards, returned to the carriage that was stood waiting in front of the castle doors.

"Excellent," Rin smiled to herself. Then she gazed at me, her blue eyes soft. She beckoned me to her side, and together we walked towards the castle, silence following us like an obedient dog.

* * *

Our footsteps stepped against the marble floor, our footsteps echoing throughout the great halls of the castle. We had passed many stone gargoyles, their stone-etched eyes staring blankly at us as we walked by. I was slightly unnerved - I mean, I was walking, alone, with the princess, who also happened to be the princess of the Yellow country.

After a while we reached the throne room.

The throne was at the very end of the room, standing between two statues of gargoyles. There was a colored glass window behind the throne, and the sunlight poured through the window, giving the room an almost ominous feeling, since it was the only window in the room. A chandelier was attached to the ceiling above us.

"I'm still amazed by this, Len," Rin said unexpectedly, gazing everywhere around the room. "When I - excuse me,_ we_ - were younger, I never imagined a castle as brilliant as this."

_And I never imagined me being a_ servant_ instead of a _prince, I thought soberly, but I pushed the thought away.

"And what's better than a beautiful castle with a beautiful servant?" Rin added, smiling beseechingly at me. I smiled back, a little unsurely. Rin then walked up to the throne and sat on it gracefully, propping her elbow on the armrest of the throne. She then opened the floral-patterned fan that she carried and fanned herself casually. She beckoned me to go stand beside her, near the gargoyles, which I did without complaint.

She then called out a name that I did not know, and a few seconds later another servant was standing in front of the throne where Rin sat, bowing down to her.

"Go show Len to his room," Rin instructed carefully, giving the servant a sharp-eyed, blue gaze. The servant nodded silently and, with an encouraging nod from Rin, I stepped down and followed the servant to my chamber.

My mind was jumbled with thoughts, and I was slightly bewildered. I had a nagging feeling that Rin had changed, but a trace of guilt found it's way in my chest. I pushed the thought away. I was glad that I was reunited with my beloved sister again. I still loved her, and believed that she was a fit-enough princess.


End file.
